2018-19 Premier League: Match day 10
Glenn Murray said he was "immensely proud" to score his 100th Brighton goal against Wolves, which secured the Seagulls' third consecutive Premier League win. Callum Wilson scored twice to help Bournemouth continue their fast start to the Premier League season - and inflict another damaging defeat on Fulham. Liverpool manager Jurgen Klopp says it is "not too decisive" that the Reds are top of the table after 10 games as victory over Cardiff City ensured their joint-best start to a Premier League season. Newcastle manager Rafael Benitez described his side's goalless draw away to Southampton as a "positive result", despite the Magpies extending their winless start to the Premier League season. Two sublime individual goals from Roberto Pereyra and Gerard Deulofeu helped Watford secure their best start to a top-flight season and send Huddersfield to the foot of the table. Wilfred Ndidi scored a 89th-minute equaliser to break West Ham's resolve after they looked set to take all three points despite Mark Noble's first-half sending-off. Ross Barkley's performance in inspiring Chelsea to a comfortable victory at Burnley is evidence that he is a "complete" player, head coach Maurizio Sarri says. Crystal Palace captain Luka Milivojevic scored twice from the penalty spot to earn his side a dramatic draw and end Arsenal's 11-game winning run. Manchester United edged past Everton to move to within five points of the Premier League's top four. Manchester City returned to the top of the Premier League with a dominant display against Tottenham at Wembley. Match Details Saturday 27 October 2018 | goals2 = | stadium = Amex Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 30,654 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Brooks | stadium = Craven Cottage, London | attendance = 25,071 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Mané Shaqiri | goals2 = Paterson | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,373 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- ---- Deulofeu Success | goals2 = | stadium = Vicarage Road, London | attendance = 20,457 | referee = Mike Dean }} ----- | goals2 = Balbuena Noble | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 31,848 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Sunday 28 October 2018 Barkley Willian Loftus-Cheek | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 21,430 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- | goals2 = Xhaka Aubameyang | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Martial |goals2 = Sigurðsson | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 74,525 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Monday 29 October 2018 | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 56,854 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- League table after Match day 10 Helicopter Crash The Leicester City owner's helicopter has crashed in a car park outside the club's ground as it left the stadium following a Premier League match. Vichai Srivaddhanaprabha was in the helicopter when it came down at about 20:30 BST on Saturday, a source close to the family has told the BBC. One witness said he saw Leicester player Kasper Schmeichel run out of the stadium towards the scene of the crash. It has not been confirmed how many other people were on the helicopter. But a report by Reuters, which the BBC has not been able to verify, claimed four other people were on board with Mr Srivaddhanaprabha. Leicester had drawn 1-1 against West Ham United at the King Power Stadium, with the match finishing about one hour before the helicopter took off from the pitch. Witnesses said they saw it just clear the stadium before it spiralled out of control, with some describing seeing a fireball as it crashed. See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season *2018 Leicester City F.C. helicopter crash External links *BBC Sport *Helicopter Crash Report Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football